


Синева

by MasterIota



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Кэрол и Наташа засыпают вместе.





	Синева

**Author's Note:**

> пре!Финал, ООС в глазах читателя

Кожа Наташи белая, как сливки, и солёная, как морская пена. Распущенные волосы липнут к влажной от пота шее — Кэрол проводит пальцем вдоль медно-золотого локона и касается губами загривка.

Наташа сонно ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее. Слепо протягивает руку назад, и Кэрол ловит ее пальцы, слегка сжимает. Ладонь Наташи широкая и слегка шершавая. На внутренней стороне — пара старых сухих мозолей, глубокая и слишком короткая линия жизни, точка шрама у запястья, под слегка выступающей веной.

Кэрол знает ладони Наташи на ощупь.

Кэрол рисует на них круги, спирали и восьмерки, слегка царапает отросшим ногтем, ловит короткий смешок — смеется Наташа всем своим горячим, расслабленным телом. Кэрол закрывает глаза и зарывается носом в медные волны ее волос. 

Наташа пахнет мятным гелем для душа, корицей и кровью.

— Что ты пишешь? — спрашивает она, когда в узорах Кэрол исчезает всякая логика.

Отодвигается. Слегка поворачивает голову. Взгляд ее синих глаз для Кэрол на секунду то небо, в котором она хотела стать быстрее, выше и сильнее.

Завтра Кэрол улетает в темно-фиолетовый, глухой космос. Наташа остается на Земле.

— Я тебя люблю, — говорит Кэрол неожиданно хрипло. — Я пишу «Я тебя люблю». На языке крии.

Небесная синева на секунду теплеет. На щеке у Наташи — след от подушки и белесый, сухой волос. 

Кэрол рисует на ее ладони: палка, спираль, дефис, та буква алфавита крии, которая соответствует латинской «альфа».

Это — «Я тебя люблю» на языке Кэрол. 

Еще это — Наташа.


End file.
